


Mass Effect Secrat of Planet Eart

by JackRanson



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRanson/pseuds/JackRanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Commender Sheperd sav teh galaxyd? Fimd out in this exsiting advendire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Masses Effecst: sekrat of planet eart

Audhors note: imo writing thiis on my new phone but its ok becaase isthmus has spelling pradiction.

It was them beginning of.the war with a aliens from deffrent space. A giant squid that was also from space came down from space with lazerss and all of wachington Dc got laserd. LOOk oit yelled Jack Sheperd and dived on top of the president to save him from the laser but it wsa to close and Jack Shpered got lazer all.over him and his arms fell soff from thexplosion. lackily the president survived.

12 years latter, the space fleet from the a different alliends had flew to earth and found the ruinds of the wite house but Jack Sherperd was nowhere to be found. the scan showed that no life sines. Just as they were about to leaf the ground started sjaking and beams of lihht came out of the ground right where shapard was died and he asploded out but he had no arms. Teh allien ship used a beam to pick up sheperd into the ship and tepelorted him on the doctor bay.

Inside the ship, the doctor who was an alier with a space sute said "Dont warry mister sheperd this will only tack a mobent" then reached down with a gas mask but sheperd pused it back and sid "no wait ill be fine' "but yuo doesn't have arms that's bad! said the space sute alien and pushed back on the gas mask but she wasn't storng enolf. Shapard got up and wiped the dirt off his faces and said "its time to teach the rapers a lesson theyll never forget!"


	2. Chapter 2

chapper 2

An: this stry is set between mast efeffec 1 and 2 but not all of 2 because i only played some of itt. 

Sheperd walked into the command station and told the piolot it was time to go kill some enemies but he was need a team frist. The driver aksed where they should go and sheperd had to think for a mint but then he sad lets go to krogan!" and all the sudden the shipped took offf for cachaka (I frogot wat it's called)

As the space peolple ship came down the korgans saluted by shooting some space munkeys. Sheperd got out holding his ass sult rifle so he ment business. Rex came out an said "Sheperd." (lol get it he alwas says that) and Shaperrd said 'wrex". "We ned you to join my team to fight back and save earth" "I don't knwo what that secend part was but sure lerts fight some guys!"

Then they were on the giant space station i think its called the city Dal. it was not much time so Sherperd went strait to the police and burst in and yalled "Quick i need to talk to. Garrus!". "Sorru Mr sheperd but we cant let you do that since your still dead and everything." then some police aliens handcuft him and sent him to jali. 

"I want to see my lawyer@" fought Sharperd, and kicked the jail bars. Then a Qualian walked in but she had green clothes and not Tali and said something in Russian to the gard. She went over to sheperd and said that he was free to go as long as he diddnt take Garris with. He would have to take his cousin Sarris insted. "Dammit no one likes Sarris! said Sjeperd" "I know that's why youu have to.take him he failed police academy" (GET IT ITS A MOVEI) SO SHEPerd was forced ti take him or else be trapped on the city del. As he went on the ship Sarris tripped and fell and broke a part on his face so the doctor had to fix it. She was angry because it was expensive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapteern 3

Anthors note: I relized that Qualians don't speak Rushian, that's doesn't make sense anyway.

On bored the ship, shepard got the team oround the table and said his orders. "Allright team this is a gonna be a diffacult mishun. Most of you will die so we need to get more pepple. Wex and Sarris nodded "Its is time to save the galax!" So it was agreived, the team would set off to set off to build better team.

'But it wasn't be that essy," Liera said. "Oh crape where id Lara come from!' shouted Wrec in surprising. "Don't warry I live on the ship now she sayed. I lost my apartment and now need a better hoise." and the team felt bad so shapard gave her 100 dollars. "Thanks you commander " she said and then squared at Starris. "WHo is this new guys? she said squintingly. "Hos name is Saris hee is Garrises borthor and no un likes him" said Sheperd accusily. "I see" laughled Liara. 

"Are frist mission is to ritreeve the sekrat artefact form planet erth befort the rapiers do" commanded commanter sheperd commandingly sarris yelled "but Erth was take over by the evil gatarians last year's" yelped sarris but no.one heard him becus they were too busy laughing at him.

'Jokker set a coarse for home planet?" declared sheeperd and the space shipped off into light speed.


End file.
